


Happy  Wedding Anniversary，Harry

by Toodles_L



Series: 德哈的情歌和日常 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodles_L/pseuds/Toodles_L
Summary: 结婚纪念日快乐





	Happy  Wedding Anniversary，Harry

 

德拉科躺在床上，身下是柔暖的枕头和床铺，身上是温暖的被子和哈利拉开窗帘后洒进来的阳光。

 

“起来了，德拉科，”哈利走到德拉科的身边拍了拍还在熟睡的伴侣，“你还记得我们今天的行程吗？”哈利弯着腰看着床上揉着双眼准备起床的德拉科。

 

“哦，早上好，哈利，happy        wedding       anniversary,”德拉科凑到床边在哈利的唇上吻了一下，“我们提前的二周年结婚纪念日之行，去该死的麻瓜游乐园，我记得的。”

 

“没错，”哈利揉了揉德拉科的头发，眼睛里全是笑意，在他唇上回吻了一下，“快点起来吧，我做了煎蛋培根。我可不想一个人孤零零地吃早饭。”

 

德拉科撑着身子坐起来，跳下床，捞过放在床边沙发上的浴巾，向门口走去，回头向哈利露出微笑：“你当然不会，这辈子都不会的，哈利。”

 

 德拉科自从战争之后就追随着救世主波特的步伐搬出了马尔福庄园，在麻瓜界找了一处公寓，过起了闲散富贵少爷的生活，到现在已经有六年了。费尽心思的他在二十岁的时候终于和已经成为了霍格沃茨黑魔法防御课教授的哈利重逢，经过两年的相处，两个男孩在他们二十二岁的时候结婚，到现在，已经两年了。两天后就是他们结婚两周年的纪念日，但是由于哈利那一天满课，抽不出时间来和德拉科共度纪念日，于是，他们把今年的纪念日约会提前了几天，改在了周末，目的地是哈利一直想去但是德拉科不愿踏足的麻瓜游乐园。

 

 德拉科爱哈利，这毋庸置疑，不然德拉科不会过起了他最厌恶的麻瓜生活，还是六年。他们就像是一对普通的麻瓜情侣一样，在周末会去楼下的杂货店或是附近的大卖场采购，德拉科推着手推车跟在哈利身后，看着在货架旁挑挑拣拣比较价格的哈利，在他犹豫不决的时候夺过他手里所有的商品放进手推车里“我付得起，哈利，你不需要为我省钱”；德拉科会拿着各种家电的使用说明书蹲在家电前面嘀嘀咕咕老半天，抱怨着哈利坚持不用魔法做家务----“明明一个魔咒的事情，真不明白你的巨怪大脑在想什么！”----然后继续研究怎么正确开启这些“落后的，操作复杂的麻瓜家电”；为了能和不会开车的哈利出门游玩，德拉科不得不皱着眉头学起了驾驶麻瓜汽车，复杂的交通规则让德拉科几度想要放弃，但是一想到他的哈利想要出去玩就不得不和麻瓜们挤在“狭小的，闷热的，环境恶劣的公共交通工具”里，德拉科瞬间又充满了干劲。于是，在学期结束的时候，德拉科开着卢修斯给他新买的墨绿色跑车在火车站门口冲着哈利直按喇叭----“怎么样，这车好看吧？”。

 

所以，为了哈利，德拉科可以尝试一切他不愿意的事物，包括踏足麻瓜游乐园。

 

 

德拉科从浴室里围着块浴巾出来，走到客厅，看见哈利拿着今日份的预言家日报坐在沙发上看得津津有味。

 

“你在看什么看得这么入神？要是又是你的绯闻我可要生气了。”德拉科走到餐桌旁，端起两份早餐走到哈利身边，递给他。

 

“唔，赫敏的提案，”哈利卷起手里的报纸，接过餐盘，“她要求给所有家养小精灵工资和休假，和魔法部那些顽固派吵得不可开交呢！一个人和十几个二十几个的顽固派辩论丝毫不输气势！”

 

德拉科咬了一口培根：“不切实际，她整天就想这个？”拿着遥控器调到哈利最喜欢的搞笑综艺。

 

“你忘了赫敏在四年级时候创立的‘呕吐’了吗？她对于小精灵有着不一般的执着。”哈利捧着餐盘看着电视里的综艺笑得直发抖，连盘子都拿不住，整个人往德拉科怀里钻。

 

啪嗒。

 

德拉科和哈利同时低头，只见德拉科的小腹上卧着一颗吃了一半的煎蛋和几片培根，而哈利的餐盘里空空如也。

 

“哈利·波特！我刚洗完澡！”

 

“抱歉，哈哈，哈哈哈，抱歉，德拉科，哈哈哈！”

 

 

 

德拉科扯了扯自己的卫衣领子，他为他们在路上堵了十分钟而不耐烦。

 

“麻瓜的交通就是不行，是不是，波特？我们已经在原地呆了十分钟了！动都没有动过，那些指挥的官员----”

 

“交警。”哈利坐在副驾驶上拿着手中德拉科送给他的游戏机玩得起劲。

 

“交警是怎么回事？就不能来管管吗？”德拉科暴躁地按了按喇叭，“都是你，波特！我们明明可以幻影移形的！你非说要和真正的麻瓜一样，我们就被困在这里了，在可以预见的未来半个小时内，我们都不会开过这个路口！”德拉科撸了撸自己顶上的几根金毛：麻瓜有什么好的！

 

哈利结束手里的游戏，故作委屈地看着德拉科：“我以为你会喜欢和我在车上独处的时间，毕竟我们能这样好好坐着聊天的时间又不多。”

 

德拉科面对哈利的撒娇是没有任何抵抗力的，他再一次按了按喇叭，催促前面的车辆快速通过红绿灯，开着车过了路口，开向游乐园的方向。“你要是不那么忙，我们怎么可能没时间聊天，都忙着……”德拉科小声地抱怨着。哈利每天晚上回家已经快九点了，早上八点就要走，他还指望他们能坐下聊天而不是做一些更有意义的事情？

 

“唔，等放假就好了嘛，快了，德拉科。”哈利伸手掐一掐德拉科那并没有什么肉的瘦削脸颊，手被德拉科打开，握在手里。

 

“嘿，不能单手驾驶！那样很危险的！”

 

“我可不是你，波特，我的技术好着呢。”德拉科摩挲着哈利的手背，放到唇边吻了一下。

 

 

 

“笑一笑，德拉科，别摆出你的冷漠脸。”哈利戳了戳身旁的德拉科，举起手中的冰淇淋摆了个经典的游客照姿势

 

德拉科看着不远处拿着相机的游乐场工作人员，不情不愿地举高了手中的冰淇淋挡住了自己的嘴唇，“我笑了，但是冰淇淋挡住了所以你看照片的时候会看不到。”

 

哈利被自家傲娇伴侣的别扭给萌到，他踮起脚，在德拉科脸颊上留下了一个带着草莓味冰激凌的吻。

 

这一幕正好被抓拍：微笑着的黑发男孩踮起脚在他身旁的金发男孩脸上印下一个吻，金发男孩被吓得微张开了嘴，嘴唇上被蹭上了不少的巧克力冰淇淋。德拉科拿过工作人员洗好的照片，嫌弃地看了看不会动的麻瓜照片，接着又把照片郑重其事地放入自己的钱包里。

 

这是我的，他看着照片里的哈利想着。

 

 

 哈利是个典型的格兰芬多，勇敢无畏，爱冒险,这样的男孩是不会放弃过山车这样刺激的项目而选择和德拉科坐在旋转木马或者是旋转茶杯之类的适合小情侣谈情说爱的项目。所以……

 

“德拉科！我们去玩过山车吧！我从小就想玩那个，但是达力太害怕而且姨夫姨妈觉得不安全就一直没有尝试过。我们去玩过山车吧！”哈利指着过山车的方向，眼睛里的兴奋已经难以掩饰了。

 

德拉科咽了咽口水：他不太喜欢这种会失去得体，礼仪，形象的疯狂项目。你想想，在十几米的高空翻滚几圈之后还能有什么优雅可言？更何况……德拉科听着过山车上游客们传来的尖叫声和过山车附近不少的面色苍白摇摇欲坠的麻瓜----“这个项目，不适合……”

 

“你没有尝试过怎么知道不适合呢？德拉科，我向你保证，这个项目一定会很刺激很有意思的！”

 

“抱歉，我对你的很有意思这个形容词持怀疑态度----你没注意到周围那些半活不死的麻瓜们了吗？你难道想要拖着这样一幅病恹恹的样子和我共度今日的约会？”德拉科环抱手臂，居高临下地看着哈利。

 

哈利瞅了瞅附近的人群，坏笑着看着德拉科：“哦~，我知道了，德拉科，你是自己害怕坐过山车吧？找这些理由还不是怕我知道你没胆量？啧啧啧。”

 

“我才不是！波特！这个不就是变相的飞天扫帚吗？”

 

“德拉科，白天你听我的，晚上我听你的。我们之前不就说好了吗？难道你要反悔？”哈利把双手插在棒球外套的口袋里。他们各自都有两周年的计划，哈利想要和德拉科在游乐园里玩上一整天，而德拉科更倾向于看场魁地奇球赛来顿烛光晚餐然后开启美妙的夜晚。他们争执不下，最后都退了一步，达成了共识：白天听哈利的，在游乐园疯玩一天，德拉科负责晚上的安排，以浪漫谢幕。

 

 “我当然不会反悔！哈利。”德拉科俯下身子靠近哈利在他耳朵边吹了一口气。

 

哈利嘿嘿一笑躲开了德拉科：“所以，你这是变相承认了你害怕坐过山车，德拉科。”

 

“闭嘴！波特！”德拉科拉着哈利走向过山车。

 

 

 

 

德拉科坐在过山车上，工作人员在检查装置，确保每个游客都能安安全全地着陆而不是半路被甩飞出去。德拉科深呼吸，双手紧握身侧的两个扶手，右手紧握着藏在袖子里的魔杖----万一出事了，他还可以靠这根山楂木魔杖来确保他和哈利的安全。

 

哈利侧过头看了看德拉科，当发现德拉科右手里的小秘密的时候“噗嗤”一声笑了出来，这笑声换来了德拉科的瞪视和白眼----“有什么可笑的！我这是有安全意识，谁知道麻瓜们的技术怎么样！”----哈利伸手握住德拉科的左手：“别担心，德拉科，我一直都在呢。”

 

过山车缓缓启动，慢慢地爬升。德拉科紧闭双眼----也不算紧闭，他还时不时地微微睁开眼瞄一下周围人有没有注意到自己----双手把扶手和魔杖攥得更紧了。

 

过山车在爬升到顶端的时候停顿了一下，德拉科睁开眼睛瞧了瞧，他发现自己正坐在十几米的高空上的过山车座椅里俯瞰着整个游乐园：左边是旋转木马碰碰车和一些贩卖可爱小装饰的商店，右边主要是一片水池----应该是自己在门口游乐园简介上看到的一个名为激流勇进的项目----和一个大房子，德拉科凭着隐隐传来的尖叫声判断这个应该就是鬼屋了。德拉科咽了咽口水，他发自内心地希望哈利不要去鬼屋探秘一番：这才不是胆小！我只是怕哈利遇到麻烦！万一，万一哈利被其他受到惊吓的女孩子吃豆腐怎么办！波特这种多管闲事的性格肯定会安慰那个莫名其妙冒出来的电灯泡然后带着电灯泡走完全程！

 

“德拉科！”德拉科脑子的所有想法在哈利叫他的时候清空了，他转过头看着哈利张张合合的嘴唇，这儿风太大，他听不清哈利在说什么。

 

“你说什么？我听不到！哈利，你大声点！”

 

“我说！要开始了！德拉科！”

 

“什，啊----”德拉科的疑问被淹没了，淹没在周围人的尖叫声和自己的尖叫声中，过山车突然加速下降，极大的落差和失重的刺激感让德拉科尖叫出声。这一点也不马尔福！快闭嘴，德拉科！德拉科在心里对着自己怒吼，企图让自己恢复马尔福应有的优雅，理智，冷静。但是这怎么可能呢！于是德拉科一边在心里默默嫌弃自己一边抓紧扶手越叫越大声地坐完了全程。唔，他也许忘了自己是正握着一根魔杖的巫师，可以给自己来一个静音咒？

 

等过山车回到出发点的时候，德拉科眼神有些涣散，他清了清喉咙，用带了点沙哑的声音满不在乎地发表了自己对于第一次坐过山车的感慨：“其实也还好，是不是，哈利？不算太刺激，唔，第一个落差那儿还不错，后面，啧，也就那样吧。真不知道有什么好尖叫的，他们要是坐飞天扫帚还不得被吓死？哼！”德拉科低着头解开身上的安全带：“只有麻瓜才需要在飞行的时候做一些安全措施！哪像我们，什么都不用！”

 

哈利努力地憋住笑解开安全带小跑着跟上德拉科：“你说的都对，德拉科！你可真聪明！我全程都没有听见你的尖叫哦！”哈利拍了拍德拉科的肩膀，在德拉科慢慢脸红并且大叫着“你今晚死定了！波特！”的时候奔向旁边的设施----激流勇进。

 

 

 

 

在哈利的坚持下，德拉科买下了两件廉价的蓝色塑料雨衣。哈利接过雨衣迅速穿好，然后给皱着眉的德拉科套上，拉着德拉科坐到了第一排的双人座上。

 

德拉科解开了哈利帮自己拉紧的帽子抽带，他并不喜欢塑料制品紧贴自己头皮和脸部的感觉，也不喜欢自己下巴上有一个塑料绳蝴蝶结。

 

“不可以。”哈利扭着身子重新给德拉科拉着帽子抽紧绳子，看到德拉科的眼睛和半个鼻子都被罩在雨衣里后，他才满意地在下巴上打了一个丑丑的蝴蝶结。咳，男孩子嘛，哪里会打好看的蝴蝶结呢？

 

德拉科用幸运地露在雨衣外的半个鼻子深深地呼吸了一口，听着身后女孩们看到他们互动而传来的吃吃笑声和隐隐的讨论声“啊，他们真可爱！”“是的是的，金发那个对他男朋友好宠溺啊！我男朋友从来不让我在他身上打蝴蝶结！”德拉科骄傲地挺直了腰背：那当然！波特能有我这样的男朋友真是三生有幸！

 

项目很快就开始了，小车在一个山洞里七弯八绕地钻了好一会，接着从洞口里冲了出去，冲到小山坡下的水池里，这也是游戏最令人期待的部分。七八米落差带来的失重感和冰凉的水浇到身上带来的身心上的刺激总是让不少人对这个项目流连忘返。

 

德拉科在小车冲入水池激起一片浪花的时候下意识地护住了哈利，他把哈利揽入怀里，按着他的头，但是哈利因为激动兴奋而不小心地扯掉了德拉科的帽子并且扯开了雨衣的领子。冰冷的水顺着德拉科雨衣上的漏洞毫不留情地淋湿了德拉科精心挑选搭配的衣服和他花了将近一个小时抹上了两瓶发胶才整理好的一丝不苟的发型。

 

唔，看来德拉科绝对不会让哈利再玩一次这个项目了。

 

 

 

 

德拉科坐在游乐园的长椅上，享受着哈利给他擦头发的服务，捧着哈利刚刚给他买的充满歉意关心和爱意的热可可，小口小口地啜饮着：“哈利，我希望你对于晚上我的安排不要有什么异议。当然，鉴于你今天的行为，我认为你也没有什么资格提出异议，是不是？”德拉科看着哈利，眯了眯眼睛，对于晚上充满了期待。当他看到哈利明显瑟缩了一下的身子后，对于夜晚的到来更加期待了。

 

“我当然不会有异议，德拉科。”哈利收好毛巾，看着一头乱毛显得亲民了很多的德拉科小少爷，“那么，我们可以去鬼屋吗？”

 

“奉陪。”

 

 

 

 

这个鬼屋的主题是吸血鬼。鬼屋是一座仿哥特风格的古堡，几乎是全黑的。城堡有着高高的尖顶，为数不多的灰蒙蒙小窗子，里面窗帘紧闭，透不进一丝光线；外墙上爬满了枯黄的爬山虎，在风中摇摇欲坠；大门上蒙着层层的白色帷幔，因为长期没有清洁，帷幔已经变成了灰白色，点缀着不少的蜘蛛网；门柱上缠绕着枯萎了的玫瑰花，门前的台阶上都是落叶，踩上去吱吱作响；鬼屋的工作人员扮成一个吸血鬼老管家，为游客们推开了雕刻着许许多多骷髅头的大门，弯着腰恭迎游客们进入主人的城堡。

 

德拉科在来之前就在网络上体验过这个鬼屋，他知道会出现工作人员的大致地点和大部分机关道具，他有信心可以不在哈利面前太过狼狈----像他第一次网络体验的时候那样，吓得扔掉了耳机，对着电脑屏幕就是一个四分五裂。

 

古堡一次只允许十五人进入，和德拉科哈利同行的大多数是女孩子，十五人里面总共只有五个男孩，德拉科和哈利还有其余三个男孩不出意外地被推到了最前面作为先锋小队。德拉科翻了个白眼，拉着哈利来到门口正对着的那口棺材前，没好气地后面几个站得远远的女孩子说着接下来会发生的事情。

 

“这个，”德拉科指了指身后的棺材，“待会儿会弹出一个吸血鬼的尸体，就是那种穿着英国贵族服饰，双手带着各种戒指，头上还顶着礼帽的道具，喊着你们入侵了他的城堡，所有的入侵者都要付出代价，他会吸光你们的血液，然后嗷嗷叫几声。”德拉科向前走了几步，指着不远处通往二楼的楼梯，“那边，看到楼梯了吗？”身后几人点点头，小心翼翼地避开棺材走到德拉科和哈利的身后，互相拽着同伴的衣服，一脸紧张，时不时还瞄瞄大厅正中央的棺材。“你只要踏上去，天花板上就会落下来一个女仆，咯咯咯地笑着，说主人最喜欢像你们这样的新鲜血液。再往上走一些，有几阶台阶有陷阱，一脚踩空的话会有道具手抓住你的脚踝，过几秒就好了。你们需要的话，我可以给你们讲完，不过，这样你们的票价就赚不回来了。”德拉科双手插在口袋里，头也不回地问着后面的人群。

 

哈利身后的男生女生相视一会，接着默默地走上了二楼，开始独自探索古堡。

 

 哈利牵着德拉科的手跟着大部队慢悠悠地走在队伍的最后面，他抿了抿嘴唇，看着周围的装饰，寻找着最合适的地方。进鬼屋当然不是玩这么简单嘛，想想今天自己让德拉科尝试了这么多的新鲜玩意儿，他其实还是有点担心德拉科晚上一样一样地报复回来。

 

哈利慢慢地拉开了和大部队的距离，牵着德拉科走到了墙角，那里有一块帷幕，能遮挡不少的视线，应该没有人会看到他们的小动作。

 

“做什么，哈利？”德拉科看着带着他走向帷幕后的墙角的哈利，有些好奇。

 

“行，贿。”哈利拽过德拉科的衣领，把他的嘴唇按向自己的。

 

半晌，两个人红着脸喘着气分开。

 

“嗯？这是想求饶了？所以来行，贿？”德拉科一只手撑着墙壁，一只手垫在哈利后背和墙壁之间，看着把玩着他胸针的哈利。

 

“嗯，”哈利低着头拽着德拉科卫衣帽子的抽带，“那你要考虑放我一马吗？”

 

“这可不够，哈利。”德拉科抽出手，挑起了哈利的下巴，“我们继续。”

 

 

 

德拉科满足地拉高卫衣，遮住锁骨处星星点点的痕迹，朝着大部队远去的方向走去。哈利跟在德拉科身后，揉了揉自己红肿起来的嘴唇，不满意地扑到他背上咬了一口。

 

“我嘴唇都肿了！你吻那么用力干嘛，马尔福！”哈利咬了一口还不满意，又用力地捶了捶德拉科。

 

德拉科接住哈利的拳头，啧啧两声：“我以为你会感激，波特先生？要知道，如果不是因为这里是公共场所还有监控，我可不只是几个吻就能满足的。”捏了捏哈利气鼓鼓的脸颊，给哈利红肿的唇施了个忽略咒，“走吧，太晚出去会被发现的。”

 

 

两个人走古堡的时候已经太阳都快落山了，这就意味着他们在游乐园里快要度过一天了。哈利拉着德拉科到餐饮区坐下，点了一份双人份的墨西哥卷饼套餐----两个卷饼里面慢慢都是肉汁丰富的烤牛肉和鸡肉，配上新鲜的生菜和鳄梨酱，哈利还嘱咐了厨师撒些辣椒粉；套餐里还有一份大份的薯条，配着番茄酱或者是芝士沙拉酱；两大杯的橙汁，上面插着卷成爱心的粉红色吸管----一边吃着一边看着旁边缓缓转动的摩天轮。摩天轮在夜晚快要降临的时候点亮了装饰在上面的小彩灯，一闪一闪地交换着粉色的，紫色的，红色的，黄色的光芒，中间的大屏幕循环播放着爱心泡泡动图。摩天轮旁边都是排着队等待坐上去的小情侣们。

 

“据说，在摩天轮顶端接吻的情侣可以一直在一起。”哈利漫不经意地提了一嘴。

 

德拉科看了看转动的摩天轮和排队等着的憧憬的小情侣们，皱了皱眉，咽下嘴里的薯条：“我们能不能一直在一起怎么可能由一个摩天轮决定？你怎么也听信这个？”

 

哈利收回目光，吃光手里的卷饼，吸了一大口纸杯里的橙汁，擦了擦嘴巴和手指：“行吧，那我一个人坐，你在下面等我好了。”哈利站起身，单手撑着跳过身旁的栏杆。

 

德拉科看着哈利走得毫不留情的背影，愤愤地把剩下的卷饼塞进嘴里，端着两人的饮料跟上他炸毛的男朋友：还听不得实话了！

 

“算了，反正我也没有什么事情，陪你上去看看夜景。给你，饮料落在桌子上了。”德拉科递过饮料，用空出来的手牵过哈利，拉着他站到了队尾，“我答应你听你的安排，总不能食言。”

 

哈利接过纸杯喝了一口他并不打算继续喝的剩下半杯橙汁，给了德拉科一个橙子味的吻。

 

 

 

摩天轮队伍的长度的确配得上它“夜晚热门项目榜首”的称号。哈利和德拉科两人终于在太阳快要没入地面的时候坐上了排队等了半个多小时的摩天轮。

 

哈利和德拉科靠在柔软的摩天轮座椅上，随着缓缓上升的摩天轮看见了更远处，更多的夜景。排队的情侣们渐渐地缩小，远处的商店招牌闪烁着各色的灯光，游乐园外的马路上，车辆排起了长队，红色的灯光模模糊糊地连成了一条曲曲折折的线条。等到升到再高一点的时候，地面上的声音他们就不怎么听得到了。游乐园远处的大楼里有星星点点的灯光，大多是白炽灯，是那些还在加班的上班族们；当然也有住宅区里温暖柔和的灯光，那些微微呈现出暖黄色的灯光总是让哈利想起他每一个晚回家的夜晚，德拉科都会披着毯子，点亮一盏灯，在客厅沙发上看着一些生涩古老的书籍，等着哈利回家。哈利走到客厅入口就能看见德拉科抬起望向他的眼睛里充满了欢喜，却又故作不耐烦责备他又一次的晚归“说了多少次，不要这么晚回家，要是十点之后就别回来了，你这样会打扰我睡觉的。还好我今天睡得比较晚，你才没有打扰到我。”然后自然地把身上的毯子裹到脱下外套的哈利身上，推着他到早就为他准备好换洗衣物的浴室。

 

哈利把头靠在德拉科的肩膀上，咬着吸管，有一口没一口地喝着果汁。德拉科侧过头看了看哈利，身子向下挪了挪，让哈利靠得更舒服一些：“坐好，你这软趴趴的样子像什么话！”

 

哈利闻言轻笑了一声，吸完橙汁，把杯子放到自己的脚边，坐直了身子----快到顶端了。

 

肩头突然失去的重量让德拉科疑惑地扭头看了看哈利，正好迎上了哈利逼近的吻。德拉科拉开一些距离，“你还真的相信？波特，说真的，你现在和那些被恋爱冲昏了头脑的小女生差不多。”

 

哈利不开心地眯了眯眼，正准备转身的时候却被一把拉住。

 

“真是拿你没办法，哈利。”德拉科在哈利的脸颊上吻了一下，“我们会一直在一起的，这一点毋庸置疑，你不需要担心。”封住哈利的嘴唇，德拉科没有听哈利的任何回答。

 

热烈的回吻胜过一切语言。

 

即将落山的太阳留下最后的一些光照耀着在摩天轮顶端亲吻的两人，像是祝福一般在他们的脸上留下最后的一丝的温暖。

 

 

 

 

坐完摩天轮的德拉科拉着哈利急匆匆地就往停车场走，一番拐弯之后他们顺利地找到了自家跑车。德拉科一路上开的飞快，左闪右躲穿梭在车流之间，只用了来时一半的时间就到家了。一把把哈利从副驾驶里拉出来，德拉科拉着哈利走向电梯，不耐烦地猛戳公寓楼层的按钮，还没等电梯门关上就抱住哈利抵在电梯壁上，一边亲吻着一边把手伸进宽大的卫衣里面。出了电梯门，两个人拥抱着踉踉跄跄地走到家门口，却没有一个人愿意停下来掏个钥匙开门。德拉科掏出魔杖施了一个无声的阿拉霍洞开，抱着哈利进门，关门，踢掉鞋子，把他抵在门上继续热吻。哈利被德拉科抱起，双腿下意识地缠在德拉科的腰间，蹭掉自己的鞋子，双手拽着德拉科的卫衣帮着他脱下衣服。

 

“咳。”黑暗的房间中突然响起一声咳嗽声。

 

德拉科放下哈利，把脱到一半的衣服重新穿好，拦在哈利的身前，掏出魔杖，警戒地问了一声：“谁在那儿？”

 

“好久不见，德拉科。”卢修斯挥了挥魔杖，整个房间的灯都亮了起来。他坐在客厅的沙发上，一身巫师长袍穿着整齐，手里拿着蛇头杖，盯着门口的儿子。

 

德拉科尴尬地放下魔杖，穿好拖鞋，拉着哈利来到卢修斯面前，向他问好，询问来意。

 

“你母亲，很久没有见你了，”卢修斯带上手套，站起身，“跟我回家一趟，德拉科。”

 

德拉科皱了皱眉：他的确很久没有回家了，自从他和哈利结婚之后，由于卢修斯的态度，他回家的次数减少了很多。纳西莎对于德拉科和哈利结婚倒是没有什么剧烈反应，她早就发现自己儿子对于波特有着不一般的情感；卢修斯一直很不喜欢哈利，他一直怀疑哈利给德拉科用了迷情剂什么的，这才把马尔福的继承人牢牢地拴在身边。他一直试图拆散德拉科和哈利，他常常趁哈利上课的时候，拿着德拉科给他的公寓钥匙来到德拉科的家里扭着儿子幻影移形到圣芒戈检查他是不是被用了迷情剂，结果当然是没有。但是卢修斯还是锲而不舍地带着德拉科定期去圣芒戈检查，甚至询问斯内普德拉科到底是怎么回事。

 

今天，回去看西茜多半也是个借口。

 

哈利站在德拉科的身后，看着眼前沉默的父子，不知道自己该说些什么。纳西莎想见见德拉科这无可厚非，但是德拉科怕是不愿意在今天晚上回去。哈利轻声叹了一口气，他知道德拉科因为和自己的关系而和卢修斯闹得有些僵，他也知道卢修斯不喜欢自己，怀疑自己用了某些不正当的手段才得到了德拉科，知道卢修斯常常带着德拉科去圣芒戈或者是斯内普教授那里检查。虽说他也很想和德拉科共度夜晚，毕竟明天开始他就要回学校上课，再等一周怕是会逼疯德拉科，但是，德拉科为了自己做了那么多的事情，自己怎么说也不能让德拉科和卢修斯的关系更加僵硬吧？

 

哈利拽了拽德拉科的衣角：“要不，你先回去吧，你好久都没有回马尔福庄园了。我正好做了一些蛋糕，你帮我带回去给马尔福夫人尝尝？”说着，哈利就用飞来咒召唤了一盒小蛋糕递给了德拉科，“我们的事情可以等下个周末，我又跑不了，你别担心。”

 

德拉科回头看着努力掩饰失落的哈利，接过包装好的盒子，慢吞吞地走向卢修斯：“说好了，就住一个晚上，我明天就回来。”说到最后一句话时候，德拉科回头看着哈利，冲着他挤了挤眼睛。

 

卢修斯扬了扬眉，看着德拉科的身后。

 

“走了，德拉科。”卢修斯揽过德拉科的肩膀，带着他消失在了公寓里。

 

 

 

偌大的马尔福庄园客厅里，纳西莎正坐在沙发上有些不安地喝着红茶：卢修斯能不能把小龙带回来啊，他们不会一见面又吵架吧？

 

正当纳西莎担心的时候，卢修斯带着德拉科回到了马尔福庄园。一到庄园，卢修斯就松开了德拉科，脱下外套和手套，坐到了纳西莎的身边。

 

德拉科拥抱了纳西莎，把哈利做的蛋糕递给纳西莎。

 

“这是？”纳西莎看着德拉科伸出的双手，有些诧异，她转头看看卢修斯希望能得到一丝提示。

 

“蛋糕，哈利做的，让我带过来给你尝尝。”

 

纳西莎急忙接过，露出温柔的笑容：“真是太感谢他了，德拉科，我待会会仔细品尝的。”

 

德拉科骄傲地扬起了下巴：“哈利做的小蛋糕可好吃了！跟妈妈你做的一样好吃！”

 

“够了！德拉科！”卢修斯放下手里的茶杯，“我说过多少次了，在马尔福庄园，不要提无关的人，比如波特！”

 

“他不是无关的人！他是我的伴侣！如果不是你，他的头像现在就应该出现在马尔福的族谱上！”

 

卢修斯举起蛇头杖想要敲在德拉科的腹部：“只要我还是马尔福家主一天，他就不会出现在族谱上！”

 

“够了！”纳西莎拉开德拉科护在身后，“小龙难得回来一次，你一定要说这些吗？你答应过我的，卢修斯！”纳西莎盯着卢修斯，提醒着他们之间的约定。

 

卢修斯举起的蛇头杖最终还是放了下去，他深吸一口气：“好好陪陪你妈妈，德拉科！”卢修斯转身上楼去了书房。

 

 

 

晚上，德拉科和纳西莎谈了很多，德拉科兴致勃勃地和纳西莎分享着他今天和哈利在麻瓜游乐园经历的一切，分享着这几个月来他和哈利相处的点滴。纳西莎只是淡淡地笑着，并不阻止德拉科，她认真地倾听着，时不时提出几个问题让德拉科讲得细致一些。

 

 

第二天。

 

德拉科在马尔福庄园的卧室里醒来，他下意识地翻身想要讨个早安吻，但是只搂到一手空气。清醒过来的德拉科叹了口气，他想起来自己回到了马尔福庄园，而哈利，此刻正在霍格沃茨里诲人不倦呢。

 

希望今天爸爸别再拖着我去圣芒戈了！德拉科捂住脸无力地倒在床上，每次被卢修斯扭着送去圣芒戈，德拉科都感觉自己无比地丢脸，尤其是看到周围治疗师们同情的目光之后。

 

安安分分陪着纳西莎赏了一天的花，德拉科在下午茶的餐桌上见到了久违的斯内普教授。

 

“下午好，斯内普教授。”对于自己的魔药教授，德拉科一直很尊敬，“今天，哈利怎么样？他还好吗？有想我吗？是不是又有大胆的女学生向他表白了？”

 

西弗勒斯抽了抽嘴角：“德拉科，波特他很好，午饭的时候还吃完了三块牛排。对，没错，今天他又收到了七封情书和一个大胆的飞吻。至于他想不想你，个人看法，德拉科，他不想你。波特教授整天都忙着回答学生的问题，拒绝学生的表白，回复粉丝来信，他可能并没有多余的时间来想你。”

 

德拉科无视了西弗勒斯话中他不喜欢的部分：“哎，他真是太优秀了，是不是，斯内普教授？”

 

 

晚饭前，德拉科回到房间收拾自己的行李：他今天晚上就要回他和哈利的小家了。

 

卧室门被敲响了，德拉科打开门，发现西弗勒斯站在门外，身后是他的父亲。

 

“聊聊？德拉科？”

 

德拉科让出位置，让西弗勒斯进了房间，当着卢修斯的面关上房门。

 

 

 

“教授，我父亲的意思？”德拉科往箱子里放进一件大衣：换季了，他也应该带些合适的衣服回去。

 

“显然易见。”西弗站在德拉科身侧不远处，看着他收拾着行李。

 

叹了口气，德拉科合上箱子：“他总是不肯相信我和哈利是真心相爱的，我们之间没有什么迷情剂，没有魔咒，没有魔药。”

 

西弗挑了挑眉：“说实话，一开始我真的以为你是用了什么方法胁迫了波特----考虑到一个格兰芬多并不会有脑子去用什么魔咒和魔药，这是我能想到的唯一可能的猜测。”

 

德拉科愣了愣：“但是我没有，教授。我的意思是，我的确在追求他的时候可以安排了一些场景什么的，但是也就是这样，除此之外，我追求得光明正大。”

 

“我知道，我知道，德拉科。”西弗拍了拍德拉科的肩膀，“我观察过你和波特，你们身上都没有魔咒魔药的痕迹，我才相信你们是真心相爱，只不过，现在，你需要好好和卢修斯谈谈。我的建议是，你在马尔福庄园多住一段时间，先缓和你和卢修斯的关系，再一步步地介绍波特给他。所以，你的行李，不用这么着急收拾。”

 

德拉科低着头看着地毯：“真的，可以吗？”

 

“至少不会让你们的关系变得更加糟糕，德拉科。”

 

 等房门再一次打开的时候，西弗领着德拉科走了出来：“德拉科同意在马尔福庄园住上一阵子，卢修斯。”

 

纳西莎激动地从沙发上站起身来：“真的吗,小龙？你愿意在庄园里多住上一阵子？”

 

德拉科看了看西弗，点了点头。“我待会给哈利写封信，您能帮我带给他吗，教授？”

 

西弗瞄了一眼卢修斯，点了点头。

 

 

德拉科从房间拿着写好的信件出来的时候，卢修斯和西弗正在静音咒的保护下讨论着什么，两人看到德拉科出来，取消了静音咒。

 

“教授，我的信件，麻烦您了。”

 

西弗接过德拉科的信件，对着卢修斯点了点头，接着便幻影移形消失在了庄园。

 

 

 

 

半夜的时候，德拉科被窗户发出的“笃笃笃”响声吵醒，他翻身下床，之间窗外的哈利正坐在火弩箭上冲着他招手。

 

德拉科急忙奔过去，打开窗户。

 

“你怎么来了？我不是拜托教授给你带信了吗？”德拉科伸出手握住哈利冰凉的手，不停地哈着气。

 

“斯内普教授说你爸爸还是不愿意让我们在一起，他想在你住在庄园的这段时间里让你忘了我，就用魔药啊，魔咒啊什么的。所以教授建议我晚上来接你去霍格沃茨避一避。”哈利看着窗子内的爱人，拍了拍身后的空位，“上来吧，德拉科，我们一起去霍格沃茨。”

 

德拉科房间里的动静惊动了纳西莎和卢修斯。他们赶到德拉科房间的时候正好看见德拉科爬上窗台要往窗外跨去。

 

“不！德拉科！”纳西莎奔到窗户附近，想要阻止德拉科。

 

“妈妈，我爱哈利就像你爱爸爸一样，没有什么可以分开我们。等到你们愿意祝福我们的那一天，我就会回来的。”德拉科向窗外跨出一步，坐在了哈利的火弩箭上。

 

“不！小龙！不可以！”纳西莎失声痛哭，坐在地上，卢修斯红着眼睛抱住纳西莎，不停地安慰着她，“你还有我，西茜，不要害怕。”

 

“卢修斯……”纳西莎埋在卢修斯的怀里，“我应该早一点告诉你的，早点告诉你小龙对波特的感情，他就不会像现在这样……”

 

“这不是你的错，西茜。是我的错，我，我不应该和德拉科闹得那么僵，如果我们关系不是这样，小龙也就不会这样一走了之。”卢修斯抱着怀里的妻子看着窗外的月光，无助地闭上了眼睛。

 

 

 

“早上好，波特教授。”哈利正坐在餐桌前看着今日份的预言家日报，走过来的爱人给了他一个吻，“记得今天是什么日子吗？”

 

“当然，”哈利放下手中的报纸，给了爱人一个回吻，“我们的两周年结婚纪念日。Happy Wedding   Anniversary，Ginny。”

 

“Happy        Wedding           Anniversary,        Harry”

 

“在看什么？”金妮给哈利的杯子里倒满咖啡。

 

“唔，马尔福昨天从自己的卧室窗台摔下来，离世了。”哈利合上报纸，德拉科·马尔福的突然去世让他有些震惊。从窗台跌落？在马尔福看来，这是极其不体面的死法了吧。

 

“嗯？跌落？”金妮同样震惊地摸了摸自己怀孕了九个月的肚子，在哈利的帮助下坐了下来，“这真是，太不可思议了。那我们需要参加他的葬礼吗？毕竟都是同学。”

 

“嗯，过几天我去参加，你怀孕不方便就不要过去了。”哈利蹲下身子摸了摸金妮的肚子，“好了，不说这个了，我们的詹姆斯今天还好吗？”

 

金妮笑着拍开了哈利的手：“还没出生呢，你就取好名字了？万一是个女孩呢？”

 

“那就叫莉莉。不过，我还是希望是个詹姆斯，这样他就能保护未来的莉莉了。”哈利在金妮的脸上吻了一下，“我要去学校了，你小心一些，有什么不舒服的地方就用双向镜联系我或者莫莉，嗯？”

 

“知道了，波特教授。”金妮在哈利脸上回吻了一下，“好了，快去上课吧！记得，不要收女生的情书，男生也不可以！更别提飞吻！”

 

“遵命，波特夫人！”哈利在幻影移形之前向金妮行了个脱帽礼，然后“咻”地一声消失在了家中。

 

 

 

 

西弗在自己和卢修斯的身边设立一个静音咒。

“卢修斯，我确定德拉科没有被下咒或者是被用了魔药，”西弗叹了一口气，“他这样更像是幻觉，妄想症，一种麻瓜界的精神性疾病。仔细想想吧，卢修斯，德拉科是不是在波特和韦斯莱两年前结婚那个时间开始突然减少了和你们的联系？”

 

卢修斯点点头：“我以为他只是战后不愿意待在庄园才去了麻瓜界，后来西茜跟我说小龙是因为波特才搬出去的。”

 

“那就说的通了，”西弗看了一眼德拉科紧闭的房门，料想他肯定有很多话想和他的哈利说，“德拉科一定是在报纸上看到了波特和韦斯莱结婚的消息，对波特的欲望让他产生了错觉，以为自己才是和波特结婚的人，因此也就慢慢产生了幻觉，幻听，进而演变成现在这个样子。”

 

“那要怎么办，西弗？难道要带着德拉科去麻瓜界找治疗师？”卢修斯不安地转动着手指上的家主戒指。

 

“不需要，德拉科也不会愿意的。”西弗沉默了一会，“这样吧，我回去研究一下相关的治疗案例，德拉科初期先由我来治疗，现在也只有我和西茜能和他好好谈谈了吧？”

 

“多谢，西弗，你一直都会是马尔福的朋友。还有一件事，那封信......”

 

“我知道的，我不会给波特的。”

 

德拉科的房门被推开。

 

“教授，我的信件，麻烦您了。”

 

西弗接过德拉科的信件，对着卢修斯点了点头，接着便幻影移形消失在了庄园。

 

 

 

END.

 =========================================================

 德拉科从房间拿着写好的信件出来的时候，卢修斯和西弗正在静音咒的保护下讨论着什么，两人看到德拉科出来，取消了静音咒。

 

“教授，我的信件，麻烦您了。”

 

卢修斯皱了皱眉，最终还是没再说什么。

 

西弗点点头，向三个马尔福告别，准备用飞路粉离开庄园回到学校。

 

德拉科不安地看了看父亲：卢修斯几乎不会改变他对一个人的看法，斯内普教授的方法对于一般家庭来说或许有用，但是对于卢修斯，绝对不管用的。自己的幸福还是要靠自己啊！德拉科算准时间，在西弗离开的瞬间扑向他，被他亲爱的教授带离了庄园。

 

 

 

德拉科摔在霍格沃茨地窖的坚硬地面上，吃痛地叫了一声。

 

“嘶，您这儿有白鲜吗？我似乎擦破皮了，教授。”

 

西弗气愤地拎起德拉科：“首先，擦破皮并用不到白鲜，小马尔福先生。其次，你需要给我一个理由。”西弗丝毫不会怀疑德拉科在自己离开的时候扑上来的举动会被卢修斯认为自己成为了德拉科逃离马尔福庄园的帮凶。

 

“呃，”被揪着领子，双脚离地面有十公分高的德拉科沉思了一会：“因为，父亲不允许我在马尔福庄园使用飞路粉或者幻影移形。”

 

西弗把德拉科扔在地上：“我当然知道！我是问你为什么要跟我来霍格沃茨！”

 

德拉科皱着脸坐在地上，揉着腰：“为了见哈利啊，父亲肯定不会允许我再一次见到他，那我只能冒险了。”

 

西弗还想要说些什么，突然被墙上的画像打断。画像上的不知道哪位巫师带来了麦格教授的口信：“嘿，斯内普，米勒娃让你们给马尔福先生回封信，她刚刚收到了一封马尔福的吼叫信。哦，还有，斯内普，马尔福先生让你重新开通一下他的权限，他进不来你的飞路网了。”

 

德拉科注意到了教授逐渐变黑的脸色，急忙跑路：“呃，我得赶快去告诉哈利我在霍格沃茨的这个好消息！回见！斯内普教授！”

 

 

 

德拉科赶到礼堂的时候，学生们正坐下准备享用晚餐。德拉科冲进礼堂，直奔教职工餐桌上的那个被人群团团围住的波特教授。

 

“嘿！哈利！”德拉科停在餐桌前，向着自家爱人打了声招呼。

 

“德拉科？！你怎么在这儿！”哈利扶了扶眼睛，拒绝了最后一位女学生的圣诞舞会邀请，他开心地看着台阶下的德拉科，跑过去牵过德拉科的手带着他坐到自己身边。

 

“呃，斯内普教授带我过来的。”德拉科在哈利身旁小精灵刚刚变出来的椅子上坐下，无视底下学生们和身旁老师们的目光，开开心心地张嘴接住哈利的喂食。

 

“我大概得在这儿住上好一阵，等父亲完全同意我们之后我们再回去吧！”

 

哈利为难地看了看德拉科和身旁的麦格教授：他不知道麦格教授会不会同意德拉科留在霍格沃茨。

 

“哦，没关系的，哈利，”麦格教授优雅地喝下一口南瓜汁，“也许小马尔福先生愿意成为你的助教，帮你分担一些，唔，可爱的小麻烦。”麦格教授饱含深意地看了一眼德拉科和哈利面前成堆的情书。

 

“在所不辞，麦格教授。”德拉科搂着哈利冲着麦格教授感激地笑了笑，然后在众目睽睽之下吻住了哈利，同时恶狠狠地瞪着那些心碎的女生们。

 

 

半个月后。

德拉科和哈利准时来到麦格教授的办公室，却发现卢修斯正坐在办公室里等待着他们。

 

两人看了看麦格教授和卢修斯，有些不解。

 

“是这样的，马尔福先生同意了你们的婚事，愿意把哈利加入马尔福的族谱。他是来为你们即将到来的婚礼仪式和蜜月请假的。”麦格教授笑盈盈地看着两个满脸惊讶手足无措的年轻人。

 

德拉科张了张嘴，惊讶地看着卢修斯：“您不是说只要您是家主一天，就不允许哈利进入族谱的吗？”

 

卢修斯听见这话脸色阴沉了几分，冷哼一声没有回答。

 

麦格教授挑了挑眉：“我想这应该要感谢你的母亲，德拉科。马尔福夫人执意要把哈利加入到马尔福族谱当中，如若不然，她更愿意变成纳西莎·布莱克而不是继续当纳西莎·布莱克·马尔福。”

 

德拉科和哈利都惊讶地瞪大了双眼，感叹于纳西莎仗着卢修斯的宠爱就肆意妄为。

 

“好的，那么去收拾行李吧，现任马尔福家主德拉科·马尔福先生。”

 

德拉科吃惊地看着卢修斯：“您，真的，这是，父亲？”

 

卢修斯站了起来：“你该承担起你应有的责任和义务了，德拉科。快走吧，西茜还在家里等你们呢。”

 

麦格教授递给两人一个包裹，“邓布利多教授知道你们的婚事之后很高兴，这是他从奥地利寄过来的糖果，作为他和格林德沃给你们的结婚礼物，另外，他们对于你们送的新婚礼物很满意。”

 

哈利收下了包裹，有些担心地看了看麦格教授：“那么，黑魔法防御课谁来教呢？总不能让斯内普教授同时担任魔药课和黑魔法防御课的老师吧！”

 

“放心吧，我已经写信给莱姆斯了，他很愿意回来给你代几个月的课程。”麦格教授向哈利眨了眨眼睛，“快去补办婚礼吧，哈利。”

 

 

一周之后，在几乎所有巫师的见证下，德拉科·马尔福和哈利·波特给对方戴上了戒指，在所有人的祝福声中吻在了一起。

 

没有什么比这更好了，不是吗？

 

 

 

END.

 

 

 


End file.
